emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8075 (20th February 2018)
Plot Phil's threats are playing on Tracy's mind but she has no idea how she'll pay her blackmailer as she's already overdrawn. Liv has been scrubbing the henna tattoo until it hurts but it still won't come off. As he's dropping a meat order off at the pub, Pete talks to Charity and Debbie about Ross. Charity suggests Debbie should go with Pete to the hospital to assure Ross that Moses will come around. Frank notices Tracy isn't herself but David is preoccupied as he's been shortlisted for a Hotten Retail Award. Dan spots someone sneaking around at the garage and soon realises it's Ross looking for the job book. Self-conscious Ross runs home when villagers start to stare at him. Liv finds Alex outside the Mill. Daz is struggling to run the café single-handedly. Whilst they wait for their coffees, Chas drops hints to Paddy about her birthday but Paddy has already sorted something. Rebecca snaps at Robert in the loud café and is unsteady on her feet when she gets up to leave. Tracy phones the bank, hoping they'll lend her some money but they refuse due to her credit history. Tracy has no idea what she'll do now. Phil appears in the shop and invites David for a pint. Pete and Debbie find Ross at Dale View and question why he discharged himself from hospital. Ross insists he needs to find the man who did this to him and he's not going to stop until he does. Tracy meets with Phil away from the shop and orders him to back off and give her some time to get the cash together. Phil does something on his phone, leaving Tracy to fear the worst. Lachlan informs Rebecca that Lawrence and Chrissie's ashes are ready to be collected. Rebecca decides it's time to look to the future. Upon returning to the shop, Tracy overhears David and Frank talking about something in a disgusted manor and concludes Phil has sent David the video. David explains to Tracy that Phil sent him a homemade porn clip. He believes the clip is degrading and questions what kind of woman would do that. Tracy suggests maybe she had no choice. David decides to cancel his drink with Phil. Alex informs Aaron that he caught Liv bunking off. Pete finds Ross sitting in the dark drinking beer. Pete reminds his bother that drinking could affect his painkillers and urges Ross to take care of himself. Ross is no mood for Pete's lecture and snaps at his brother. He's determined someone will suffer for the state of his face. When Liv arrives home, Aaron asks her about what Gabby said at the party. He insists he just wants to help. Frank has been saving money to buy Megan a locket. He asks David to keep the money in the cash box to prevent him blowing it on a horse. Liv tells Aaron she's not gay - she doesn't know what she is. Aaron assures his little sister it's okay to be unsure. Pete explains to Debbie that all Ross is thinking about is who attacked him. The situation is getting to Pete and he ends up smashing a glass. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Ross stands at the front door but is unable to face going outside. Having stolen Frank's money from the cash box, Tracy meets with Phil to pay him off but she can't go through with handing over her father's money and tells Phil she can't pay up. Instead, Phil suggests she could pay him off another way - by sleeping with him. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Dale View - Hallway and downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,160,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes